


The right pace

by azure_lemon



Series: Friend's brother [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Michael is bad at feelings, but he tries, tags as in first part of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Micheal visits Adam for the first time. Dean doesn't know what to make of it.
Relationships: Michael & Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Friend's brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The right pace

**Author's Note:**

> Age gap between Adam and Micheal is mostly coincidential, too make things more realistic in this setting, since Mike is the oldest brother and Adam is the youngest (as in canon).

The doorbell rang, but Adam chose to ignore it. Sam or Dean could open the door instead. Anyway, it was probably somebody to either of them. Adam didn’t expect anybody, even though his correspondence with Michael got a bit spicier with time. Their first and so far last encounter was a week ago and the blond hoped for the another one in near future. They wasted no time in getting to know each other better, even if it was only online. Adam knew Michael was busy, but couldn’t help but miss him desperately. Every day without him was a sheer torture. He kept his relationship secret from his half-brothers for a few reasons, first of which it wasn’t their business. Second was pretty simple and Adam didn’t want to admit it aloud, but he was afraid that things between and Mike won’t work out. After all, they knew each only for a seven days and Michael was his elder half-brother’s friend, which made Adam afraid that the way brunette even subconsciously might compare him to Dean and he definitely didn’t want that. He was his own person, not a clone. Third reason, Adam definitely would rather wait to announce the big news alongside with Michael and savor the moment. Maybe he would shot a photo of their bewildered faces of Sam and Dean to have a proof for the next generations. He wouldn’t be surprised if they have never consider he would be interested in getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend.  
Truth be told, lately he indeed wasn’t interested. Quite a lot of changed in his life. His Mum went missing without a trace and despite his frantic efforts she wasn’t found alive. Nobody saw anything, police was helpless and even private detective didn’t bring any light on the case. Whoever had took her life, remained uncaught. Adam’s savings were evaporating in threatening rate and he didn’t know what to do when his estranged father dropped the bomb by telling Adam he’s got two other sons and why his youngest wouldn’t move in with them. Having not much choice, the blond agreed. Life was though enough, but at least he didn’t have to worry about finances and complete his education in relative peace. Unfortunately, John Winchester wasn’t such a great guy when it came to living with him. Thankfully, he was rarely home and that was definitely a silver lining.  
When it came to Sam and Dean, things were more complicated. Of course, only a fool would think otherwise. His appearance in their lives came just as much a shock for them as the news about them were to him. People just don’t become brothers only because they share a same parent, especially when they found out about each other when they are basically adult. Sometimes they have driven Adam crazy, but he supposed they loved him in some twisted way. Maybe he even learnt to love them back.  
It was Dean who answered the door.  
‘’Michael?’’ he asked, slightly surprised.  
‘’I’m not welcome?’’ answered he visitor cautiously.  
‘’You’re always welcome,’’ corrected himself quickly Winchester. ‘’I just wasn’t expecting you. Adam gave you a book back, didn’t he?’’  
‘’Oh, he did,’’ Michael half-smiled. ‘’I didn’t know you had another brother.’’  
‘’Yeah,’’ mutter somewhat flustered Dean. ‘’I might have forgotten to tell you. His arrival was kinda unexpected.’’  
Brunette rose his brow.  
‘’You’re talking about him as if he was shipped of here in the parcel.’’  
‘’You have no idea,’’ muttered solemnly blond. ‘’Well, we haven’t seen each other much lately, didn’t we? It just slipped my mind. I can’t remember whom I exactly say what, Mike.’’  
‘’Told you a countless number of times, Dean, don’t call me Mike.’’  
‘’No need to be so formal, Michael. Tell me better how you’ve been doing since the last time I saw you.’’  
‘’I don’t want to be rude, Dean, but I didn’t came to see you.’’  
Adam leaned out form the other room.  
‘’Michael. I didn’t expect you,’’ he cheered, unknowingly repeating his brother’s word, but with more enthusiasm. Way more than he wanted to show with Dean present. Thankfully, Mike similarly brightened up at him.  
‘’Adam. I purposefully didn’t tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise.’’  
‘’It certainly is.’’  
Dean shifted his gaze from a friend to brother.  
‘’Okay, I didn’t see that coming. I’ll leave you two alone. Play nice.’’  
‘’You didn’t tell him?’’ asked Michael after Dean disappeared from earshot.  
‘’I’ve wanted to make sure you think about, uhm, us, seriously,’’ replied Adam.  
‘’Adam, I’m a serious man. Even too serious sometimes. I never do something half-heartedly,’’ declared the older man, looking indeed quite solemnly.  
‘’I’ll show you my room,’’ proposed Adam, not sure what to do. For some mysterious reason seeing Michael again made him a bit shy and he never was shy before, not even as a little boy.  
Mike must have sensed his hesitance, because he smiled encouragingly, making the blond feel a whole lot better.  
‘’Lead the way,’’ said Michael.  
‘’You can sit on my bed,’’ proposed Adam when they reached the destination.  
It was dark-haired man’s turn to feel wary.  
‘’Aren’t we moving a bit too, I don’t know, fast?’’  
Adam almost laughed.  
‘’Just sit. I’m not talking about sex. Yet,’’ he added with mischievous twinkles in beautiful eyes.  
‘’God, I’m ridiculous,’’ muttered Michael, hiding his head in his hands in shame.  
‘’Nah, I’m the one who’s acting like an idiot,’’ comforted him Milligan, sitting next to him. ‘’Idiot in love.’’  
This words seems to compose Michael a bit, judging by he raised his head and before Adam realized it, he got kissed.  
‘’I hope this is an appropriate pace?’’ Brunette waited for confirmation.  
‘’It’s a perfect pace. I missed you so much,’’ confessed Adam. ‘’I’ve never thought I could miss like that somebody I’ve met only once.’’  
‘’What would Dean say?’’  
‘’Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t give a rat’s ass about what Dean thinks.’’  
Michael took his hand.  
‘’You know, Adam, you’re so much like Dean and so different in the same time.’’  
‘’I don’t want to talk about Dean,’’ winced the younger man.  
‘’I don’t want to talk about Dean too,’’ whispered Michael.  
‘’You started it,’’ replied Adam. ‘’But I’ll forgive you if you kiss me one more time.’’  
Michael cupped his head and pecked him on the reddened lips again.  
‘’Satisfied, dear?’’  
‘’I might be,’’ agreed generously Milligan. ‘’Now tell me, how’s the redecoration of your place?’’  
‘’Actually, it’s finished. This is why I waited. I’d rather show you everything myself. It’s not much, but I think is nice. Homey. Will you come and see my flat?’’  
‘’With pleasure,’’ answered Adam, grinning.  
‘’Do you like to cook? I’ve got a big kitchen.’’  
‘’I’m not really passionate about it, but I know how to make good meals. You’ll like it. It’s always better when you cook for someone else.’’  
‘’Please, don’t feel pressured…’’  
‘’Don’t worry, I don’t. Just one thing. Promise me this time we’ll be fully alone.’’  
‘’I hope so,’’ said Michael. ‘’I’ll do everything to keep it this way. No more brothers, or brothers and sisters in my case. Just you and me.’’  
‘’Just you and me,’’ echoed Adam.


End file.
